themagicalgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Healers Series
The Crystal Healers Series (クリスタルヒーラー Kurisutaru Hīrā) is a magical girl anime produced by Mysticland Animations and directed and written by Saitou Haruma, Kobayashi Ayumi and Kuroki Hanami. The series will have over 200+ episodes, as well as multiple seasons and movies. The series focuses on 30 girls and their lives as legendary guardians known as Crystal Healers. Creation The Guardian Crystals of the Universe The Crystal Healers anime was first created on December 13th 2018, when HOHSMidnightWolfie wanted to make a fanmade continuation to Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Smile Pretty Cure!, where the Pretty Cures fused into a team called Yes! Smile Pretty Cure 12 GoGo!. After publishing the first two episodes on Wattpad, HOHSMidnightWolfie decided that she wanted it to be an actual Magical Girl anime and not just fanmade. That idea, however, was scratched when she lost inspiration for the series. February 4th 2019, she decided to resume with her idea of a fused Pretty Cure series. Instead of making what she was originally going to, she decided to make one with the other two teams, as well as HUGtto! Pretty Cure, creating Yes! Smile HUGtto Pretty Cure!. After about a month of working on it, she realised that it would be much better to fuse HUGtto! Pretty Cure with Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and there came the idea of multiple fused Pretty Cure seasons, beginning with Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, fusing into a team called Max Star Pretty Cure!. April 26th 2019, she decided to resume her idea of making an original Magical Girl anime, while still using her ideas for the other ones. As she started investing, she eventually ended up with The Guardian Crystals of the Universe, where she invited her friends, CureHanami and Unknown, to join her on the journey towards making an amazing magical girl series. Seasons The Guardian Crystals of the Universe is the first season of the Series. The season tells of twenty-eight girls in different schools, in the same town known as Egaomi Town, who become magical girls in two different teams. The story includes funny, dark, lovey-dovey and relationship moments. Crystals Orange * : Negai is a cheerful fourteen year old with a heart of gold. At a very young age she lost her father and her younger sister, leaving her very depressed. After staying with her relatives for a while, she eventually become better and met Kagami, who became her self-proclaimed best friend for life. Negai’s alter ego is and her element is hope. She holds the power of the stars. *Yumemiru Kagami/Dream Healer *Hiranuma Sakura/Cherry Healer *Hayami Akari/Miracle Healer Red *Hino Ayaka/Flame Healer *Kogara Kaiya/Spark Healer *Miyahara Hana/Flower Healer *Himura Rin/Scarlet Healer Pink *Aikawa Hitomi/Connection Healer *Toyoshima Hinata/Sunset Healer *Ishikawa Yukari/Fragrance *Tanaka Asuka/Tomorrow Healer Yellow *Hoshino Kirari/Polaris Healer *Saitou Haruma/Faith Healer *Kawakami Ayame/Iris Healer *Yoshida Hikari/Light Healer Green *Kobayashi Ayumi/Spring Healer *Isoda Kasumi/Mist Healer *Ishikawa Yumemi/River Healer *Kimura Kotone/Sound Healer Blue *Omura Honoka/Harmony Healer *Ishikawa Yukina/Flow Healer *Shimakage Miki/Shadow Healer *Inoue Marin/Marine Healer Purple *Kuroki Hanami/Lavender Healer *Yamaguchi Misaki/Beauty Healer *Nagatsuka Riko/Jasmine Healer *Iwasaki Honami/Firefly Healer Trivia *It is the first Magical Girl anime to have so many Magical Girls. *The series was originally supposed to be named Smile Warriors. *Four characters in the series are based off of real people. They are Saitou Haruma, Kuroki Hanami, Kobayashi Ayumi and Yamaguchi Misaki. **Two of them happen to be purple Crystals. **They all happen to be on the same Crystal Healers team. Category:Series Category:Anime Category:Series Page Category:Kuroki Hanami Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Kobayashi Ayumi Category:Original Works